Digimon: Reset & Reload
by Shamira The Guardian
Summary: In the Digital world the balance between good and evil has once again shifted. A new group of Chosen children are called forth to battle against the rising evil. But how will our new young heros deal with this new world and will the come together as a team? This is a rewrite of Digimon Legacy.
1. Prologue

**All art I make for Digimon: Reset & Reload will be put on my DeviantART account. Ideas for how this should go are welcome, if something doesn't make sense tell me so I can change it or explain that the answer will be in a later chapter.**

**Prologue.**

The Digital world is a strange place, full of creatures called Digimon. The Digital world and Digimon are made up of living data, meaning that Digimon can feel like humans and can be hurt. It also means they can wage war in the quest for power.

This was what was happening now, evil had begun to grow beyond it's boundaries. The evil was now attacking a floating island sanctuary which held the last hope for the Digital world, but the Digimon of the sanctuary were not going to give in that easily.

Eight Digimon ran down a long corridor, each carried something in their arms. Finally they reached a large stone door, the door opened and the Digimon rushed in. The stone doors once again closed and one of the Digimon pressed a key to permanently seal it. All eight Digimon were ultimate level, they would have joined in the fight but they knew it was a losing battle. Their best chance was to send for the chosen now while they still had the chance.

Each of the Digimon went to a separate work station and laid down the object they carried. The objects were different coloured, rather large eggs; they were Digieggs.

"Lay the Digiegg on the podium!" instructed their leader; an Angewomon.

Angewomon did as she had said and the Digimon did as told and put their eggs on the podiums in front of them.

"Put the Digivices into the ports."

The Digimon took out a weird looking device each and placed it in a hole in the podium that was near the egg, the devices were all mainly white.

The Angewomon pressed a button and the room was filled with a holy light as the Digieggs were slowly downloaded into the devices, as the download happened each of the Digivices turned a different colour.

Angewomon's turned red, a Antylamon's turned purple, a Lilimon's turned pink, a Delumon's turned Green, a Jijimon's turned orange, a Monzaemon's turned yellow, a Pandamon's turned blue and a Panjyamon's turned brown.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion and the stone door shook violently, dust flew off it with each tremor.

"They're here!" cried the Lilimon.

"We must act quickly Angewomon." said Antylamon.

The Digieggs had finished downloading and the Digivices were in full colour. Metal boxes popped out from the areas where the Digieggs used to be, they were black a just the right size for the Digivices. The Digimon placed the Digivices inside the boxes and closed the lids sealing them until their true owner would open it.

There was another explosion and the stone door cracked slightly.

"It won't hold for much longer." stated Delumon.

The eight Digimon moved the centre of the chamber where a stone table was, it had eight slots equally spaced apart in it. The slots were just big enough for the metal boxes to fit in. The Digimon placed the boxes into the slots and there was a flash of light, the boxes slowly began to sink into the slots as a buzzing sound from beneath could be heard indicating that the boxes were been processed.

Another explosion happened, the great stone door buckled under the pressure and was soon to collapse.

"We need to hold them off until the boxes are safe and sent to the chosen." proclaimed Angewomon running to the door ready to fight as soon as the door gave way.

The rest of the Digimon went into attack formation as well.

The door exploded open and the enemy Digimon flooded in.

"Heaven's Charm!"

"Arm Bomber!"

"Royal Smasher!"

"Hang On Death!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Hearts Attack!"

"Animal Nails!"

"Hyoujuken!"

The Digimon shouted their attacks. The Digimon were doing good at keeping the evil Digimon at bay until a large explosion blew apart the group and killing Delumon, Jijimon, Lilimon and some of the enemy Digimon.

"Enough! Cease this futile attempt!" ordered a deep and powerful voice.

A shadowed figure stalked over to the stone table in the centre of the room, Angewomon tried to get up to defend it but she was too badly damaged.

"No!" the figure howled when he saw the slots were empty.

The remaining Digimon smiled weakly at the fact they had succeeded in their mission. The dark figure walked over to Angewomon.

"You think you have succeeded? Think again! The chosen are young and will be crushed because of their inexperience and they may not chose to even come. You have little hope to rely on." the figure said.

"I know the chosen will come, and they will, together defeat you and the others." Angewomon hissed.

The dark figure laughed. "We shall see. But for now you and your friends can join the rest of your comrades."

With that the Dark figure left the chamber with his army following, he turned back to face the chamber and tossed an energy ball into it making it explode. The dark army left the remains of the island and watched as the once floating island crashed to the ground in flames.

"So, the chosen have been called. Let's see if they will follow in the footsteps of those before them or fall to my power." the dark figure said to himself as he left.


	2. Chapter 1

**The start of my story is now set in the city of Carlisle which is in Cumbria, England for those who don't know. All my Digimon Legacy designs will be put up on my DeviantART page 'DreamVixen2511'.**

**New destinies.**

It was a cold November morning in the city of Carlisle, people hugged their jackets tight as they walked. Children walked home from their schools chatting with their friends or waiting for their parents to pick them up.

However one young girl was alone as she walked away from her school, over her school uniform she wore a red winter coat with the hood up to conceal her face. She walked along a street before finally stopping in front of an old junk shop, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Once inside she removed her hood and long chocolate-brown hair came tumbling out; the girl was very pale which made her green eyes stand out. The girl couldn't have been more than nine or ten, judging by her face. The store owner appeared behind the counter holding a large box of random things.

"Hello Rhiannon, back again I see." he said addressing the girl in a Scottish accent.

"Hello Mr. Lankes." replied Rhiannon.

Mr. Lankes looked to be a man in his mid-sixties, and had a stronger build than some men of that age. He wore a thick green turtle-neck sweater, brown trousers and black shoes.

"Got some new stuff in if you want to have a look, lass." Mr. Lankes said, placing the box down on the floor.

Rhiannon smiled like a child who received a new toy and began to search around in the box. There were many things in it, some broken and some in-tacked: clothes, stuffed animals with buttons or limbs missing, Barbie dolls with tattered hair, paintings of birds, small plastic animals, books and other things. Rhiannon was just about to give up on finding something she liked when her eyes caught something, she reached into the box and produced a black cube just bigger than her hand..

"What's this?" Rhiannon asked Mr. Lankes.

Mr. Lankes took the cube from her and inspected it.

"My best guess is it's either part of some sort of collectable set or it's a paper weight." he said handing it back to her.

Rhiannon didn't know why but she felt that she had to buy it, it seemed to call her.

"I guess I'll take it, I need something to keep my paper in place anyway. How much?"

"Um…£2.00."

Rhiannon exchanged the money and put the cube in her pocket, she then left the shop and continued her way home.

When Rhiannon arrived home she went straight to her room, she quickly exchanged her school clothes for her casual ones. She wore trainers, black trousers, a red t-shirt, a red neckerchief and a pair of black goggles around her neck.

Once dressed she sat down on her bed and examined her cube, it was strangely warm to the touch and when she rattled it close to her ear she could hear something moving inside it; yet there were no cracks or lines to suggest that it could be opened.

"Maybe the internet has something on it." Rhiannon said to herself as she started up her laptop.

She quickly entered her password and logged onto the internet. Suddenly her laptop screen started displaying random computer binary code and it wouldn't respond. Rhiannon heard a beeping behind her, when she looked she saw her cube was also displaying random binary code on all it's surfaces. Going against common sense Rhiannon reached forward and picked it up, all the numbers suddenly froze and then converged on the spots where her fingers touched it. Rhiannon tried to release it but her fingers were stuck, she shuddered as a pulse was sent through her originating from the cube. The cube suddenly released her and it fell to the ground flashing hundreds of different symbols.

Rhiannon backed away from the cube in fear. All activity of the cube ceased and it went back to normal along with Rhiannon's laptop, the top of it suddenly opened. After a minute on nothing happening Rhiannon inched towards it and tapped it with her foot, nothing happened. Slowly she peered in side the box expecting something like an ancient artefact or monster to be in it, she was surprised to find that the object in the box was no where near what she guessed.

Sitting inside the box was a device, it sort of looked like a cross between a fancy digital watch and an Mp3 player. Rhiannon took it out of the box to take a closer look at the strange device: It had a red base and black screen in the top left corner bellow that a golden circular button with 4 directional buttons, 2 black rectangular buttons were side by side in the bottom right corner, speaker holes were above them in a circle, 3 black small circular buttons went diagonally from the top right corner going south-west, on the left side of the device was a USB socket and a ear phone socket, the device was fashioned to go around the wrist by leather straps that were held in place by black press buttons, on the underside was a wrist cushion.

Rhiannon was compelled to attach the device to her wrist, so did just that. There was a flash of light as the device activated, the small screen shot out a large holographic screen. Words appeared on the holographic screen; 'Rhiannon Elizabeth Morrison', it was Rhiannon's full name. 'Welcome to your D-Coder.'

"What?" she exclaimed.

The screen then displayed loads of icons on the screen and the top left one had a red outline, Rhiannon pressed the down directional button and the red outline moved to the icon bellow it. She pressed the 'ok' button and the screen changed to a holographic projection of an large egg; the egg was blue with green markings around it. She moved her fingers forward and they passed through the hologram, she swore it felt real though. It felt like forever until Rhiannon managed to pull her eyes from the egg, it seemed to have a stronger hold on her than the black box did.

Rhiannon took the D-Coder off and placed it down and took a huge breath, this was all happening too fast for her. She needed to speak to someone now.

Rhiannon logged onto her laptop and opened up her private chat room.

_DreamCatcher: Hey, anyone out there yet?_

_SilentKnight: Just me. What's up?_

_DreamCatcher: The weirdest thing's just happened. I bought this black box from the junk store that seemed to be calling to me, when I got home and switched my laptop on it latched on to me and started doing weird things, when it finally let go it opened to reveal some sort of digital watch called a D-Coder apparently. It knew my full name AIM!_

_SilentKnight: You mean it happened to you too?_

_DreamCatcher: What, you mean you have a D-Coder?_

_SilentKnight: Yeah. I wonder what it means. Does your have some sort of holographic egg?_

_DreamCatcher: Yeah._

_SilentKnight: Wait I've just found out my phone cable links with my D-Coder, plug your D-Coder into your laptop and see what you can find._

Rhiannon pulled her phone cable out of a draw and plugged her D-Coder into her laptop. Suddenly her laptop displayed the options menu with all of the icons, one of them that looked like a satellite was flashing. Clicking on it, she found it linked itself up with her chat room. A video screen popped up and displayed the familiar face of SilentKnight. The boy on the screen had short black hair, brown eyes, was wearing a blue jumper and a whistle around his neck; the rest of what he was wearing couldn't be seen.

There was a message box underneath the video screen.

"Wait, how is this possible? My laptop doesn't have a webcam."

Rhiannon looked to see some words had filled the message box.

_DreamCatcher: Wait, how is this possible? My laptop doesn't have a webcam._

_SilentKnight: Neither does mine._

_SilentKnight: Hey I didn't even type anything, I just thought it._

_DreamCatcher: So this chat room, that's now linked to our D-Coders, also works by thought? Any ideas what's going on here Alex?_

Rhiannon looked at her friend who shrugged his shoulders. Alex then turned towards his bedroom door hearing something Rhiannon couldn't.

SilentKnight: Got to go, mum's calling.

And with that the screen displaying Alex went dead and the chat room said he had logged off.

Rhiannon exited the chat room of her D-Coder and decided to check out the other settings; it had an Mp3 setting, radio, memory space, a map with a five mile radius of the surrounding area, the chat room with SilentKnight's name in the contact list, and a date and time setting. There was also things she wasn't familiar with; like a Digimon analyser, Digimon locator, Digimon data storage and something that was in another language she didn't know.

Rhiannon clicked back to the egg, it was displayed in the centre of the screen.

Suddenly Rhiannon's stomach rumbled, alerting her to the fact she had yet to eat. She looked at the clock in her room and gasped when she saw it was 6:37, had that much time really passed?

Rhiannon forgot about her D-Coder and went about getting dinner, doing her chores, doing homework and any other things in her daily rota. By the time she was done it was almost time for bed. Once she got changed she finally remembered about her D-Coder, she unhooked it from her laptop and held it in her hands as she lay down on her bed.

"Just what's going on here?" she asked holding it above her head.

As she rested her head her eyelids began to feel heavy and started to close, she drifted to sleep with the D-Coder still in her grasp.


	3. Chapter 2

**Strange dreams.**

During the night Rhiannon tossed and turned in her bed, strange dreams consuming her mind. Dreams about another world full of strange creatures, but somehow felt familiar to her.

* * *

**(Rhiannon's dream.)**

Rhiannon stood on top of a cliff, looking over a lush landscape. But the cliff was not connected to any land at the bottom of it, instead it floated half a mile off the lush landscape, she was on a floating island. A big blossoming tree stood proud at the centre of the island, a seemingly never-ending cloud of blossom constantly drifted off the tree and into the breeze. A small stream of clear water came out of a hole in the hill and curved round one side of the tree, the water then ran off the side of the island creating a waterfall that dissipated into clouds.

Rhiannon was not alone on her island, she could see silhouettes of strange creatures and children in the corner of her eye, some rested in or by the tree while some ran around the island playing. It reminded her of a perfect life picture, maybe a version of her paradise. One of the creatures came to stand beside her, for some strange reason she felt like she would trust it with her life.

The moment was cut short by the breeze becoming a harsh wind, the blossom on the tree turned brown and all of it fell off the tree; leaving the braches bare. The stream became dirty then ran dry. The clouds became darker, thicker and blocked out the sun and the sky. In the distance an army of evil and chaos marched towards the island on land and in the sky.

Rhiannon became aware that her human companions were now standing either side of her, each had a creature at their side. She found herself nodding to her companions in respect, them nodding back with equal respect. Rhiannon raised her arm; where she saw that her D-Coder was attached to her wrist. Her human companions copied her actions; each of them having D-Coders as well, but in different colours to hers.

With a simultaneous battle cry, the creatures jumped over the cliff. Rhiannon finding herself and her human companions jumping off after them with no fear. The creatures below them glowed and began to change as she and the rest of the children fell into the light of their creatures.

**(End dream.)**

* * *

Rhiannon's eyes snapped open as she awoke from her dream. It wasn't the fear that woke her though, it was the adrenaline from how real it all felt. She put her hand over her heart as if it would slow down it's quick pace.

"What was that about?" Rhiannon gasped aloud.

Rhiannon grabbed a toy bunny from her bedside table and hugged it close to her chest like a little child, the calming effect was instant, her toy always seemed to calm her down when she hugged it. She looked at her clock and saw it was still very early, so she rested her head back against her pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while and the chapter is a bit short.**


End file.
